love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Otohime Heart de Love Kyuuden
|lit. A Palace of Love in the Maiden Princess's Heart}} is a bonus CD sung by lily white. lily white is a sub-unit under μ’s; the group consists of Umi Sonoda, Rin Hoshizora, and Nozomi Tojo. It was released as a lottery prize at theaters, with a chance for every ticket purchased for Love Live! The School Idol Movie. It was released on May 23, 2015. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Seiji Miura. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LZM-2128)' 'CD' # }} # }} (Off Vocal) Video PV by Lantis = Otohime Heart de Love Kyuuden starts playing at 3.25 Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= Dakishimete mou hanasanai Otohime haato de kyatchi! Aoi umi wa kaku shiteru no ai o matsu tobira o Uwasa wa shitteru deshou? Eien no rakuen Anata ga ima erabareta no Nigedashitari shinaide Amazuppai yume o mimashou futari de Hito no yo wa (sugu ni sugu ni) kawaru kedo Watashi no negai wa (kawaranai wa) Uzushio yori hageshiku anata yusaburitai no Mukashi no mukashi no monogatari densetsu no kyuuden de Koi shita koi shita tonogata Aa kaeranai (sadame nano yo) Koyoi no koyoi no monogatari densetsu ga yomigaeru Koisuru koisuru hazu da wa Sou yo anata ga kite kureta Nanimo kamo wasurete yurayura odorimashou Akai sango kazarimashou ai no honoo no youna Jerashii no iro kashira Eien no rougoku Anata ga ima erabareta no Nigedashitari shinaide Owaranai yume o mimashou futari de Rabu deshou? Rabu desu! Namima de yumemite moete Hito no yo wa (sugu ni sugu ni) kawaru kedo Watashi no negai wa (kawaranai wa) Uzushio yori hageshiku anata yusaburi musubaretai no Mukashi no mukashi no monogatari densetsu no kyuuden de Koi shita koi shita tonogata Aa kaeranai (sadame nano yo) Koyoi no koyoi no monogatari densetsu ga yomigaeru Koisuru koisuru hazu da wa Sou yo anata ga kite kureta Nanimo kamo wasurete yurayura odorimashou Nanimo kamo wasurete...! Dakishimete mou hanasanai Otohime haato de kyatchi! Dakishimete anata o mou mou hanasanai Otohime haato de kyatchi! |-| Kanji= 抱きしめて　もう離さない 乙姫 でキャッチ! 青い海はかくしてるの　愛を待つとびらを 噂は知ってるでしょう? えいえんの楽園 あなたがいま選ばれたの 逃げ出したりしないで 甘酸っぱい夢をみましょう　ふたりで 人の世は(すぐにすぐに)変わるけど 私の願いは(変わらないわ) 渦潮よりはげしく　あなた揺さぶりたいの むかしのむかしの物語　伝説の宮殿で 恋した恋した殿方 ああ還らない(さだめなのよ) こよいのこよいの物語　伝説がよみがえる 恋する恋するはずだわ そうよ　あなたが来てくれた なにもかも忘れて　ゆらゆら踊りましょう 赤い珊瑚かざりましょう　愛の炎のような ジェラシーの色かしら えいえんの牢獄 あなたがいま選ばれたの 逃げ出したりしないで 終わらない夢をみましょう　ふたりで でしょう?　 です!　波間で夢みて燃えて 人の世は(すぐにすぐに)変わるけど 私の願いは(変わらないわ) うず潮よりはげしく　あなた揺さぶり結ばれたいの むかしのむかしの物語　伝説の宮殿で 恋した恋した殿方 ああ還らない(さだめなのよ) こよいのこよいの物語　伝説がよみがえる 恋する恋するはずだわ そうよ　あなたが来てくれた なにもかも忘れて　ゆらゆら踊りましょう なにもかも忘れて...! 抱きしめて　もう離さない 乙姫 でキャッチ! 抱きしめて　あなたをもう　もう離さない 乙姫 でキャッチ! |-| English= Holding you tight, I'll never let go again You're caught in the youngest princess' heart! The blue sea hides a door waiting for love, You know of such a rumor, right? An eternal paradise You've made your choice now Don't run away Let us both watch this sweet-sour dream together This world of people will (soon, soon) change but My wish will (never change) I want to shake you more violently than the whirling tides It's an ancient fairy tale, that within a legendary palace A gentleman who fell in love Could never return (it was told) Tonight's story, will revive that legend I'm certain you've fallen in love That's right, you've come just for me Forget everything else, let us sway and dance Let's decorate using this red coral, like the flame of love Maybe it's the color of jealousy An eternal prison You've made your choice now Don't run away Let us both watch this unending dream together It's love, right? It's love! Dreaming and burning in the waves This world of people will (soon, soon) change but My wish will (never change) I want to shake you and tie you down more violently than the whirling tides It's an ancient fairy tale, that within a legendary palace A gentleman who fell in love Could never return (it was told) Tonight's story, will revive that legend I'm certain you've fallen in love That's right, you've come just for me Forget everything else, let us sway and dance Forget everything else...! Holding you tight, I'll never let go again You're caught in the youngest princess' heart! Holding you tight, I'll never, never let you go again You're caught in the youngest princess' heart! Trivia *This song is the last song from µ's mode to have a master version be made available in Love Live! School idol festival. Category:Discography Category:Lily White Category:Love Live! Category:Lyrics Category:Μ's Songs Category:Sub-unit Songs Category:Umi Sonoda Category:Rin Hoshizora Category:Nozomi Tojo